Pop Rock
by Hyuuga White Haruka
Summary: Tidak semua hal berbeda akan menjadi buruk saat mereka disatukan bersama. Terkadang akan ada hal baru yang tercipta dari perbedaan itu. Irama mereka memang berbeda. Tapi tidak dengan irama hatinya. Spesial fict Dedicated to SHDL 2013. Warning : inside. RnR? Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story created by White Haruka a.k.a harunaru chan**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Dedicated to SasuHina Days Love 2013**

**1000 Reasons for Loving SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc **

**If you don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Bulan Desember ialah bulan di mana sehari-harinya akan dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang menutupi jalan, atap rumah, bahkan ranting pohon yang mengering.

Selain itu bulan Desember memiliki makna lain bagi penghuni sekolah menengah di Konohagakure. Satu-satunya sekolah yang berdiri di sana hanyalah _Toga Konoha High School_.

Murid-murid di sana sebagian besar pendatang dari luar Konoha. Hal ini dikarenakan sekolah yang terletak di jantung kota Konoha memiliki fasilitas sekolah yang canggih begitu juga tenaga guru berpengalaman.

Untuk menyambut datangnya musim salju Kepala sekolah menyatakan akan mengadakan pentas seni dan juga pesta dansa di pertengahan bulan. Masing-masing kelas diminta untuk mencalonkan sepasang murid. Pemenangnya akan menjadi _King _dan _Queen _pada saat pesta dansa keesokan harinya.

Seluruh pengunjung kantin siang ini minim Hinata membicarakan pensi yang diadakan dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari lagi. Ia tidak memusingkan hal itu, toh tidak ada gunanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bernyanyi di depan seluruh murid _Toga _kalau biasanya ia hanya berani bernyanyi di kamarnya atau dalam kamar mandi? Pengecut memang, tapi Hinata nyaman dengan semua ini.

Ketiga sahabatnya tadi sedang sibuk berceloteh tentang pesta dansa daripada pensi yang akan diadakan sebelumnya. Tidak ambil pusing akan hal ini ia terlihat sibuk memainkan _smartphone _dalam genggamannya. Beberapa kali ia tertawa bahkan tersenyum manis.

Ino yang berada di sebelah Hinata sedikit melirik untuk melihat apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini tertawa bahkan tersenyum manis.

"Nah, ketahuan.. Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini," ujar Ino memojokkan Hinata. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Hinata yang salah tingkah.

"I-ino-chan, sttt..." Hinata tahu kalau Ino adalah biangnya gosip di sini. Tapi, untuk satu kali ini saja. Loloskan ia dari gosip ini apalagi mengenai foto seorang pemuda yang sangat terkenal di sekolah.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua temannya Sakura dan Tenten menatap penuh curiga pada Hinata.

"Jadi... Tentang apa ini?" tanya Sakura memandang kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Bukan hal penting, Sakura-chan."

Hinata berusaha mengelak meskipun dalam hati ia sangat khawatir rahasia terbesarnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun akan terbongkar.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" kali ini Tenten menimpali, ia tidak yakin karena wajahnya merona merah.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, bukan hal penting." Ino menengahi pembicaraan ini. Takut kalau Hinata terpojok dan akhirnya akan mengaku. "Itu hanya sebuah foto dari salah satu personil band Korea yang saat ini ngetop," lanjutnya sebelum ada yang menimpali.

Hinata balas tersenyum melihat Ino. Untung saja ia bisa membantunya menghadapi kedua teman sekelas yang memang suka bergosip. Suasana meja Hinata kembali hening setelah mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Bahu Hinata bergidik saat merasakan seseorang tengah memandanginya. Dari aura yang dirasakan olehnya ia yakin kalau pemuda itu duduk di belakang meja yang ia tempati.

Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang. Bersamaan akan hal itu pemuda itu juga menoleh pada sosoknya lalu tersenyum simpul.

Untuk sesaat ia terpaku dengan pipi yang merona merah. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha mengatur detak jantung yang semakin cepat tiap kali bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang ia kagumi.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan hal penting, Sakura-chan." Ia mengelak berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaan Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah jika bukan apa-apa."

Saat ini ia boleh bernafas lega namun lain kali mungkin berbeda. Satu hal yang ia pelajari mengenai hal ini adalah untuk menjaga sikap agar tidak terbaca sedikitpun oleh teman-teman kalau ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka bangkit berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan kantin karena waktu istirahat siang tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Baru saja Hinata hendak berbalik sosok tinggi jangkung menghalangi jalannya.

"Ma-ma-maaf Gaara-san, kami sedang bergegas."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lewat. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, berdua." Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

Dalam hati Hinata ragu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini sosok itu tengah mengamatinya. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan mengamati Hinata dan Gaara. Tidak ia hirau ucapan Hinata. Justru menarik lengan gadis itu untuk menjauhi keramaian. Bahkan ia tidak ambil pusing akan perkataan Ino atau Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka yang pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Di lorong depan kelas 9-C tempat Hinata menuntut ilmu. Gaara memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku kemudian menyudutkannya pada tembok.

"Kau... harus mengikuti perlombaan pada saat pensi."

Kedua manik lavender itu membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja ia berkeringat di cuaca sedingin ini.

"A-aku tak yakin."

Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gaara dengan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Bukan hal aneh jika perbandingan pria dan wanita seperti tiga berbanding tujuh. Tentu saja kekuatan Hinata tidak akan sama dengannya. Tidak sedikitpun dapat menggeser tubuh itu.

"Jangan memberontak. Lagipula aku tidak mencoba untuk menyakitimu." Kepalanya ia condongkan ke wajah Hinata lalu mendekati telinga kanannya seraya berbisik, "jika kau mengikuti perlombaan, aku sarankan untuk memilih Sasuke sebagai _partner_-mu."

Gaara kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Membiarkan Hinata terpatung untuk beberapa saat saking kaget mendengar penuturannya.

"De-dengan Sa-sasuke? Kau bercanda?"

Sosok berambut merah itu hanya mengulum senyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan berlalu setelahnya.

"_Good luck, _ya."

Ia berujar saat menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya. Melihat itu Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Berduet dengan Sasuke? Hal itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpi.

.

.

Pelajaran kedua dan ketiga berlangsung dengan tertib. Bagaimana tidak? Guru yang mengajar sejarah adalah Kurenai. Guru yang terkenal paling tegas dan displin. Namun ia menjadi guru terfavorit karena seluruh murid akan paham dengan apa yang diajarkannya.

Sesudah guru muda itu keluar kelas sosok Kakashi memasuki ruangan kelas. Ia membawa gulungan poster berwarna-warni dalam genggamannya. Murid sekelas yang semula berisik menjadi diam dan memperhatikan Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di depan meja guru, tidak terkecuali Hinata.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian dari kalian semua." Kakashi memperhatikan satu-persatu anak didiknya. "Saya ingin mengumumkan perlombaan pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan dalam minggu-minggu ini."

Kakashi tersenyum saat beberapa siswa maupun siswi berbisik-bisik. Ia yakin kalau murid terbaiknya akan berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita akan memilih dua orang untuk perlombaan. Satu murid laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Sebutkan saja nama teman yang kalian akui kemampuannya dalam olah vokal."

Suasana kelas menjadi sunyi saat seluruh murid menunduk memikirkan siapa yang akan mewakili kelas mereka.

Kira-kira lima belas menit berlalu. Saat kakashi kembali berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia duduk dan menyaksikan murid laki-laki dan perempuan berunding.

"Saya rasa waktunya cukup. Jadi siapa teman yang kalian usulkan?" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjuk bangku sebelah kiri. "Nah, dimulai dari perwakilan murid laki-laki."

"Sasuke, Pak!"

Seluruh murid laki-laki di sana menyerukan nama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terbangun dengan kedua alis bertautan."

"Aku tidak~" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada murid perempuan.

"Hinata! Kami mendukung Hinata!" seruan dari murid perempuan terdengar lebih keras. Mungkin karena terlalu semangat.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu menjadi diam mematung di tempat duduknya. Dalam waktu dua tahun terakhir ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Kalaupun ada, itupun sekedar mengambilkan pensil yang disembunyikan sahabatnya di kotak pensil Hinata. Jadi, ada apa dengan semua ini? Berduet dengan Sasuke? Hinata tidak yakin ini mimpi buruk atau malah mimpi indah.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan untuk berduet dengan Hinata."

Sontak saja Hinata memandang sosoknya dengan tatapan bingung, malu, dan bercampur bahagia. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Lalu seulas senyum yang jarang ditampilkan Sasuke tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang pas!" kali ini suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena interaksi tersirat antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia segera meninggalkan kelas saat beberapa murid telah mengerubungi Sasuke dan Hinata. Tak perlu menanyakan lagu, karena hanya mereka berdua kandidat yang pas.

"Kau pintar dalam memainkan gitar dan Hinata cukup jago dalam memainkan _keyboard._ Selain itu kalian sama-sama pintar dalam bernyanyi." Seorang pemuda berambut nanas muncul di balik sekumpulan murid laki-laki. "Meskipun _genre _musik kalian berbeda, aku yakin kalian akan menang," lanjutnya lagi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

Sasuke melirik bangku yang berjarak hanya satu meja di sebelahnya. Wajahnya merona mendengar pujian-pujian tentangnya. Saat ia menengok, kembali pandangan mereka beradu. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik. "Selamat berjuang..."

Ia tahu betul makna yang tersirat dari perkataan Shikamaru. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa teman sekelas yang menatap penuh curiga.

**T.B.C**

**Horrrree, Horreeeee, Horrr~ *digetok* okay... Ini fict satu-satunya yang haru persembahkan untuk SHDL 2013. Maunya fict ini oneshoot tapi haru takut malah reader bosen ngebacanya. Tadinya haru ingin berhenti menulis, tapi berkat dukungan dari reader, fox-chan, rully-senpai, zo-chan, dan kalian semua membuat haru bangkit tiap membaca tiap review dari kalian :') thanks a a lot. apakah masih penuh tanda tanya? Hal-hal yang kurang jelas akan haru jabarkan pada chapter 2 yang akan haru publish sebelum SHDL 2013 berakhir. Tapi kayanya haru udah ngasi clue deh ;) terutama di bagian ending. Fict ini hanya twoshoot kok ;) jadi ga bakal bikin minna-san penasaran. Ah ya, haru berterimakasih atas setiap review dari minna. Seluruh review itu haru baca kok. Satu persatu n haru resapi kata-kata kalian :'( haru bener-bener seneng masih ada yang masih menyempatkan untuk membaca fict buatan haru. Nanti akan haru balas satu-persatu di waktu senggang ya, karena kesibukan di real life menyita sebagian waktu haru. Ah ya, ini harunaru chan muach #promosi**

**Takutnya ga ada yang tau gitu. Wkakakakak... *diceburinkesumur* haru ganti penname tp tidak di dunia nyata. *yaiyalah* ada typo kah? Mohon maaf, haru harap itu tidak akan mengganggu.**

**And Last, Go SasuHina Go!**

**Wanna gimme review?^^. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story created by Hyuuga White Haruka**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana kelas masih ramai semenjak Kakashi meninggalkan kelas. Untuk beberapa pelajaran yang tersisa ditiadakan karena dari pihak sekolah akan mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan panitia pensi. Meskipun banyak dari teman-temannya yang menyemangati dan memberikan selamat padanya ia masih merasa ragu. Biar bagaimanapun ini pertama kali ia tampil untuk bernyanyi di hadapan seluruh murid _**Toga **_dan pasangan duetnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menjauhi keramaian dengan duduk di barisan kursi terbelakang. Rupanya memandangi murid-murid berlalu-lalang bukanlah hal yang buruk. Terdengar helaan nafas lagi, ia benar-benar bingung. Apakah ia harus menyapa Sasuke terlebih dahulu, atau bagaimana?

Ia menunduk lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan. Ia berpikir berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Dari tadi manik kehitaman milik Sasuke mengamati gerak-geriknya. Mungkin ingin mengajak bicara hanya saja ia ragu, sama seperti Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa menyendiri disini, hm?"

Kepalanya mendongak melihat Ino telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Saking frustasi dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapi.

"Biar kutebak... Kau bingung karena belum pernah berbincang sedikitpun dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, tidak dapat dipungkiri rona kemerahan menjalari tulang pipinya.

"Dan kau bingung apa harus bersyukur atau malah menghindar darinya?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk lagi namun ia menggigit jari karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apalagi memulai percakapan hangat dengan pemuda itu.

"Hm... Bagaimana mungkin kau mengaguminya tanpa sedikitpun bertindak."

"Aku juga kurang paham, Ino-chan."

"Ah ya, bagaimana kalau menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis? Biasanya trik ini akan berhasil."

"Uhhhh, Ino-chan... Aku kurang yakin-" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat tepat Sasuke memandang lurus padanya. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum tipis, tidak mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari Hinata. Ia mencoba untuk menuruti saran dari Ino. Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia pun tersenyum lembut membalas senyum pemuda itu.

'Manisnya,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Entah sadar atau tidak ia melangkah menuju meja Hinata.

"Tuh kan, Hinata. Ia beranjak kesini, kalau begitu aku ke kantin duluan ya," ujar Ino sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kantin. Benar-benar keterlaluan teman sebangkunya ini, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Hinata setelah memberikan ide yang membuat Sasuke mendekat padanya?

Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot kala Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya. Menarik lengan Hinata untuk keluar kelas tanpa permisi. Apakah setiap Uchiha berperilaku seperti Sasuke? Entahlah.. Satu hal yang pasti. Hinata tetap menyukai pemuda ini.

"Hei, Uchiha!"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang akrab di pendengaran. Kedua sudut dari bibirnya tertarik melengkungkan senyum saat menyadari sosok itu adalah Gaara.

"Hm.. Kau rupanya, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Kakashi menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke ruang guru. Ia ingin memberitahumu mengenai ketentuan pensi," ujarnya singkat meski begitu ia menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian berpacaran? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih awal, pantas saja kau menyuruhku untuk meyakinkan Hinata," sambungnya tanpa memperdulikan mimik wajah Sasuke yang panik.

"Ka-kami tidak berpacaran," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan hiraukan dia. Kau tunggu aku di atas ya, ruang musik yang digunakan kelas tiga."

"Ba-baik U-Uchiha-san."

Mungkin pemikiran sederhana Hinata tidak dapat menangkap makna dari semua ini. Semoga saja, jadi semua yang direncanakan Sasuke tidak akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya siswi lain pasti akan menjerit bila berdekatan dengan mahluk bernama Uchiha namun berbeda bagi Hinata. Bukannya menjerit kegirangan justru ia mencicit seperti seekor tikus kecil yang ketakutan diawasi oleh seekor kucing. Padahal belum sampai limabelas menit Sasuke menasuki ruangan ini dan kini mereka harus berhadap-hadapan. Ya, ia sedang latihan di ruangan musik kelas tiga. Ruangan yang lumayan besar ini dihiasi oleh beberapa piala yang didapatkan karena memenangkan lomba, baik dalam bidang olahraga maupun musik.

Di sebelah rak penuh piala terdapat alat musik tiup, petik, gesek, dan lain-lain. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah piano hitam besar. Di sinilah ia terduduk dengan jemari yang gemetaran. Sasuke tidak memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san, sa-sampai ka-kapan akan berdiri di sana? Bukankah kita akan berlatih?"

Bukan jawaban yang Hinata dapatkan melainkan sebuah senyuman tipis dari pemilik bola mata _**onyx**_ hitam itu.

"Aku? Justru aku ingin kau mempersiapkan diri."

"Ta-tapi, Uchiha-san tidak sedikitpun berbi-bicara semenjak kita disarankan latihan di ruangan ini."

"Aku sedang berpikir," ia melangkah menuju kursi piano yang Hinata duduki. Tangannya merogoh sebuah _**music player **_berwarna biru dongker lalu memasukkan sebelah _**earphone **_ke telinga Hinata dan menekan tombol _**play**_. Mungkin jika Sasuke yang berada dalam posisi seperti ini adalah hal biasa. Namun reaksi yang sangat berlawanan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat wajah kemerahan Hinata dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan membuat ide dalam benak Sasuke melayang-layang. Ia menarik Hinata untuk mendekat dengan alasan klasik yang dibuat-dibuat.

"U-Uchiha-san, sepertinya jarak kita te-terlalu de-dekat."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, lagipula aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh karena harus berbagi kursi kecil ini denganku."

Persis seperti dugaan Sasuke, ia menoleh padanya hingga tidak sengaja beradu pandang. Hinata membuang muka, mengatur detak jantung yang entah mengapa berdetak semakin keras.

"Aliran musik seperti ini yang aku sukai. Daritadi aku memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan nanti," ujar Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengatur nafas agar tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan gadis yang ia sukai.

"Bukankah sudah ditentukan tema dari lagu yang dibawakan?"

"Memang sudah, tapi itu hanya untuk pertunjukan awal dimana mengharuskan kita membawakan lagu romantis."

Sasuke mematikan pemutar musiknya dan mengeluarkan selembar brosur yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sesaat sebelum ia naik ke lantai tiga menyusul Hinata.

"Ini... Apa?"

"Ketentuan pensi," ujarnya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak gugup lagi, ya?"

Hinata yang menyadari maksud dari pemuda itu memalingkan wajah karena lagi-lagi harus menahan malu. Awalnya ia memang merasa gugup dengan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya namun setelah berapa lama ia merasa nyaman. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan beberapa teman sekelas benar. Kau akan merasakan perasaaan nyaman dan hangat bila berada didekat orang yang kau cintai.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, iya... Uchiha-san."

"Kau memang tidak gugup lagi.. Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan."

Ia melangkah mendekat kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hinata lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Tidak perlu cemas, meskipun genre musik kita berbeda, kita dapat saling melengkapi," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Melengkapi?"

"Ya, melengkapi... Tadi sewaktu kau melamun aku terpikir sebuah lagu bergenre _**pop rock**_."

"Benarkah?" sebuah cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah manisnya. Ia berbalik mengarah pada tuts piano. "Ayo kita mulai latihannya," ujarnya pada Sasuke yang mengambil sebuah gitar dan _**not angka **_lagu kedua yang akan mereka bawakan.

"Ayo," ia berdiri persis di sebelah Hinata. Meletakkan jemarinya pada senar gitar yang mulai terpetik. Hinata mengiringinya dengan nada yang rendah berbanding terbalik dengan nada gitar Sasuke yang cukup tinggi. Hinata menyanyikan lirik awal lagu _**Secondhand Serenade - Awake **_disusul dengan terdengarnya suara bariton Sasuke pada bagian reff. Mereka saling melengkapi bagiannya masing-masing. Genre rock dan pop menyatu meski kontras. Beberapa kali pandangan mereka bertemu terutama pada bagian reff saat musik dan hati mereka telah menyatu.

**.+.+.+.+.+.**

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak mereka berlatih. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tersenyum puas mengingat bagaimana mereka bernyanyi bersama. Kalau tidak salah ingat dulu mereka tidak pernah berbincang maupun bercanda sedekat ini. Seperti sebuah takdir yang menunggu momen yang pas agar mereka dapat dipersatukan. Salah satunya melalui musik. Hinata gemar bermain piano saat tidak seorang pun di rumah, ia akan menyanyikan lagu dengan aliran musik _**Pop **_yang saat itu tengah diperbincangkan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia lebih menyukai lagu-lagu dengan aliran Musik _**Rock/Alternative Rock**__. _

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari kantin, hal ini terlihat dari beberapa tas plastik yang ia bawa. Sudah dua jam mereka berlatih hingga perwakilan dari kelas berikutnya kini memakai ruangan musik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon rindang di lantai teratas gedung sekolah, tentu saja bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan," komentar Hinata saat lavender itu menyadari Sasuke tengah bersandar di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, karena pasangan duetku adalah kamu."

"Maaf U-Uchiha-san?" ia bertanya karena ragu akan apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku, Sasuke."

"Baik, Sasuke. Jadi... Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan terus menanyakan hal semacam itu. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau bentuk perhatian ini hanya ditujukan bagi gadis beruntung yang telah mencuri hati sang Uchiha.

"Lupakan saja, ini untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan jus buah semangka kesukaan gadis bermata lavender.

"Kau..."

"Hanya kebetulan." Kemudian ia memposisikan kepalanya untuk berbaring di pangkuan Hinata. "Bangunkan aku saat tiba waktunya pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

Dulu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah saat Sasuke menghindari kejaran siswi-siswi yang menyukainya. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Sasuke akan tertidur di bawah pohon ini sedangkan Hinata akan menghabiskan makan siangnya dalam diam. _**Wallpaper **_dalam ponsel Hinata adalah foto Sasuke yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Untungnya saja tidak ada satu teman pun yang meminjam ponsel itu. Semilir angin cukup dingin menariknya untuk mengatupkan kedua kelopak mata untuk segera berlayar dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Hari berganti hari hingga tak terasa pensi yang semula tinggal menunggu satu minggu lebih akan diadakan hari ini. Sebuah panggung pertunjukan telah didirikan pada halaman sekolah. Kursi penonton pun telah diatur rapi di belakang meja juri. Lampu-lampu dan speaker telah terpasang, sebuah _**keyboard**_ dan gitar diletakkan di atas panggung. Kini tinggal menunggu seluruh penampilan dari perwakilan kelas. Baik dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga.

Hari ini cuaca cukup baik karena dari tadi pagi tidak sedikitpun salju turun menghujani panggung maupun tempat diadakannya acara. Dengan begitu peserta tidak perlu khawatir akan terjatuh di panggung karena licin.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau acaranya akan semeriah ini. Apalagi yang menyaksikan pensi sangat banyak, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata." Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan cemas akan keadaannya.

"Aku takut..."

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh paras itu lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Hinata. "Jangan pikirkan hal lain, bayangkan saja kalau kita sedang latihan."

"Begitukah? Baiklah.."

Hinata menjadi lebih berani karena pemuda itu ada didekatnya. Pemuda yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Saat tiba giliran Hinata, Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangannya untuk menaiki panggung. Setelah itu Hinata maju untuk memainkan _**keyboard **_disusul dengan Sasuke yang memetik gitar. Irama musik mereka menyatu begitu juga dengan satu persatu lirik yang mereka nyanyikan. Baik juri maupun penonton menikmati lagu _**Pink ft Nate Ruess - Just Give Me a Reason **_yang dibawakan oleh mereka. Setelah tidak sedikitpun terdengar alunan musik seluruh penonton bangkit berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Sepasang lavender itu berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menuruni panggung bersama dengan Sasuke yang terlihat girang.

.

.

Sebuah pesta dansa tengah diadakan di Aula _**Togo Konoha High School. **_Di sebelah kiri pintu masuk terdapat dua orang panitia yang menjaga meja tamu. Setiap tamu yang datang akan didata, bahwa ia memang murid dari sekolah. Hal ini untuk menghindari adanya pembuat onar. Di sebelah timur panggung tersaji beberapa jenis minuman ringan dan di seberangnya terdapat berbagai macam aneka kue kering dan basah. Alunan musik memenuhi suasana aula di malam yang bersalju. Puluhan murid telah berdatangan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Hinata, ia datang dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Ino dengan gebetan barunya, Sai. Dan Sakura dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

Seluruh murid telah sampai di aula, memenuhi setiap bagian gedung aula.

Sang _**host **_saat ini sedang memanggil _**King & Queen **_yang telah memenangkan pensi kemarin, Shion dan Pein. Mereka memenangkan banyak perlombaan selama berada di kelas dua. Tidak heran mereka terpilih kemarin. Setelah penyerahan hadiah pada Shion dan Pein mereka menuruni panggung.

Kini giliran Sasuke menaiki panggung. Ia mengucap hormat akan tamu yang datang. Sesudahnya ia mengambil gitar dan menggesek jarinya pada senar hingga menciptakan nada yang mengalun indah. Sasuke memainkan kunci _**Lifehouse - I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You. **_Pada bagian reff Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. Sebuah senyum ia sunggingkan membalas pemuda yang tengah menyanyikan lagu untuk _**prom night**_.

Pada lirik akhir ia menuruni panggung dan menghampiri Hinata.

"_**I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_"

Hinata tersenyum simpul menerima pernyataan cinta yang manis dari Sasuke. Seluruh pengunjung bersorak akan pasangan baru yang sedang merona merah.

**The End **

**Fiuhhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. :) dan untuk review kalian haru sangat berterimakasih. :) akan haru balas besok ya, karena haru agak sibuk hari ini.**

**Akhir kata, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
